Harry's Unknown Sister
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Takes place during Harry's second year. Professor Snape has the class brew a Paternity Draught that totally blows him away. Not only does he have a sister but he's not even a Potter. He finds unusual friends, enemies, and finally a family.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry's Unknown Sister

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place during Harry's second year. Professor Snape has the class brew a Paternity Draught that totally blows him away. Not only does he have a sister but he's not even a Potter. He finds unusual friends, enemies, and finally a family.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 1

The Paternity Draught was a sudden addition to the Ministry of Magic roaster of potions that Professor Snape had to teach. He heard about it when Dumbledore visited him with the new list. A total of two were to be taught before the students left for the outside world. One for second year and the other for seventh year.

"I'm going to need three barrels of dragons blood for this," Snape told Dumbledore.

"I fully understand," Dumbledore said, "I'll have them ordered at once."

The one that second years would be taught showed not only the father but the mother. The more advance showed ancestral lines. He was also told to send students to their Head of House if the results were not what they thought, in other words: adoption. Snape doubted that it was needed but he decided not to go against the Headmaster about this. How many students thought they were who they thought they were when they were someone else.

Several weeks later, second week of September, he came in and slammed the door shut. He called roll, sneered at Potter, and then told the class to put their books away. Everyone did but Miss Granger looked confused.

"A new potion has been added to my list and as your all second years I have to teach you one of two. The second will not be shown until seventh year. This potion, known as the Paternity Draught, shows not only the father but the mother as well. Some of you know who your parents are but still the Ministry requires this to be taught. Special, and I mean special, ingredients have been bought for this potion so don't mess it up.

"You will all go in pairs, according to who I dictate, and then you will get your ingredients and set to work. I will be watching _everyone_ for signs of tampering. So don't be caught with any ingredients to ruin another students potion. If anyone gets a result that they aren't expecting I will send you to your Head of House."

He waved his wand and the potion appeared. He then paired people up and Potter and Granger were paired together.

"You have two hours to brew this potion, begin."

He watched, from his desk, the students chop up, cut, measure, and then add. He didn't dare move as he didn't want the dragon's blood to be spilled and wasted. Even Longbottom wasn't having any trouble and that was a first. Suddenly he saw Crabbe get up and go over to Potter's cauldron. He whispered a spell and Crabbe cried out in pain. Thankfully the root didn't get into the cauldron but landed on the floor.

"Mr. Crabbe, go back to your cauldron," Snape ordered.

He knew he had been caught and thankfully returned to his cauldron.

Nearly two long hours later Snape came around with several bottles to pour the potion into. He would then hand them out and have the students add a drop of their blood to it. They would all find out if they had been told the truth all their lives for clever made up stories.

"Mr. Nott, hand out these bottles," Snape said, "Everyone here will pour some of their potion into it and then add a drop of their blood. Wait until it turns from blue back to red and then take your parchment out and pour some of the potion over it. The parchment will tell you who your parents are and what your blood status is."

"We know what Granger's blood status is going to be, Mud," Malfoy commented and the Slytherins laughed.

Snape glared at him but said nothing.

He watched as Nott did was he was told and the students added their blood. They all turned blue and then red and then each student poured their potion over the parchment. The process took ten seconds and over at the Slytherin side everyone cheered as they saw the results matched who they knew who their parents were. Suddenly Granger burst into tears and left the classroom, Snape totally confused.

"Mr. Zabini, bring Granger back in here," Snape ordered.

"Clean your robes later," Malfoy said, "Don't want the Mudblood to get them dirty."

"Shut up, Mr. Malfoy," Snape hissed, clearly not in the mood for one of his foul sentences.

Zabini left, the door closing behind him.

"If any of you have results that don't match I will send you to Professor McGonagall," Snape added.

"Then I'm going because this can't be right," Potter said.

Snape smirked at him and then asked, "What's not right, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm not a Potter," Potter answered, not paying attention to the smirk on Snape face.

"Then what are you?" Snape asked, wanting to laugh, though he didn't know what the joke was suppose to be.

"You're my father," Potter answered.

Snape was floored.

11111111111111111111111

"Granger, are you there," Zabini asked.

"Go away," Granger said.

"Oh Granger doesn't like what the paper said," he taunted.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood," Granger said, "They lied to me, they freaking lied to me. I'm nothing, I'm not a Granger."

She came out, tears coming down her face.

"Then what are you?" Zabini asked.

"I'm a Snape," Granger answered, "Professor Snape and Harry's mum are my parents."

"Uh oh!" Zabini said.

111111111111111111

"YOU'RE MY DAD, OH GODS!" Potter screamed to a now shocked class. "YOU TREATED ME LIKE DIRT AND YOU'RE MY DAD."

Snape didn't know what to say, he had no idea. Potter stormed out of the classroom without allowing Snape to dismiss him. Snape needed to see Dumbledore… now. The door opened and Zabini walked in with a crying Granger.

"I think that you need to talk to her in private," Zabini said, "Because I don't think that the class needs to hear this."

"Right now I think nothing can shock me," Snape said, not sounding like himself at all, "Tell me why Miss Granger just stormed out of my class?"

"You're my dad," Granger said, "I have the same mum as Harry does."

Snape fainted.

11111111111111

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure that the potion didn't lie," McGonagall said.

She had been in her office when Potter stormed in. He was mad and she wondered what Severus had done this time.

"My dad is alive and he hates me," Potter said, "And I don't know what made Hermione leave?"

"I'm sure that I'll find out," McGonagall said, "Look, if Professor Snape wants to get to know you then you should let him."

"And why?"

"So that this hate will stop," McGonagall answered, "You need each other now more then ever. Come to me if you have any problems."

Potter nodded and he left.

Ten minutes later Miss Granger arrived with Zabini and he told her what had happened. McGonagall was blown away by this. Not only did Severus have a son but he also had a daughter. This wasn't good, not good at all. How many would seek their revenge on them? She really didn't want to know. All she told Granger was that she would have a talk with Severus and see what he wanted to do.

111111111111111

Everyone talked about what had happened in Potions. Both Harry and Hermione sat by each other and didn't talk. They just didn't know what they had to talk about. The Gryffindor's, minus Neville, didn't talk to them.

"It's not that bad," Neville said, "At least you know that you have a dad."

"Thanks," Harry said, not looking at him.

"Don't worry about what others think," a blond girl that Neville introduced as Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw said.

Neville said that she was different but right now Harry didn't care. Any friends was better then none.

"Hay, bastards," said a cold voice that they knew belonged to Draco Malfoy. "So how does it feel to be unwanted?"

Some of the Gryffindor's laughed including Ron Weasley. Harry glared at his former friend and then something odd happened.

"Leave them alone," said a boy's voice and Harry saw that it was a boy from Slytherin, "They can't help it that they just discovered that they have a dad."

"Stand down, Smith," Malfoy said, "Or things will be unpleasant."

"I'm not going to stand down," Smith said, "Your just bullying them because your afraid that your going to have to share your godfather with his kids. Get over yourself, the world is not about Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy looked like he wanted to say something but then he smiled.

"I'll see you around, Smith, real soon."

"What ever," Smith said and then he turned to Harry and Hermione, "Just ignore the blond git, I can't stand him."

And then he left, leaving Harry and Hermione confused.

Of course having a Slytherin defending him caused their own problems. Harry was shocked to discover that Oliver Wood had taken him off the team and made Ron Weasley Seeker. The grin on the moron was enough to make Harry want to punch something.

"I can't believe that they took you off the team," Hermione said, shocked.

"I'm leaving," Harry said, "I don't care where I'm at as long as it's away from the Gryffindor team."

Hermione sighed and followed Harry out of the common room.

111111111111111

"Wood did what," McGonagall said.

"He told me that he was worried that Potter wouldn't score well for Gryffindor if he thought his father would be mad. I agreed to allow Ron Weasley to be Seeker."

"I don't freaking believe this," McGonagall said to Dumbledore, "And you actually believe this."

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Dumbledore said to her.

1111111111111

A/N: Sorry about doing a new story and not updating my other but my computer crashed and the battery died and all that stuff. I'm getting a new battery and then I'll update my Hermione is Hecate story.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Harry's Unknown Sister

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place during Harry's second year. Professor Snape has the class brew a Paternity Draught that totally blows him away. Not only does he have a sister but he's not even a Potter. He finds unusual friends, enemies, and finally a family.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for reviewing and sorry if the characters are OOC but I like them like that.

11111111111111

Chapter 2

Snape was still not over his shock when McGonagall came bursting through the door, looking as though she was bring Hades himself. She was mad and he prayed that it wasn't directed at him.

"What are you going to do about this?" she asked him.

Snape was confused and then she told him what had happened. For some unknown reason Snape found this very annoying. Mostly because the Headmaster thought that the boy that he had been protecting had suddenly changed.

"Can you get him back on the team?" Snape asked her.

"No, Dumbledore has already decided that Weasley should be the Seeker."

"Well then let Gryffindor lose the House Cup and then you can blame the students," Snape reasoned, "Or you can make Gryffindor lose the House Cup early and let other houses have the chance."

He knew how much keeping the House Cup meant to her but this exclusion from the Gryffindor team made her angry. She had been the one that had put Potter on the team in the first place.

"I don't-."

"Minerva, their acting like a bunch of children that had their favorite toy taken from them," Snape cut in, "They don't like the idea that Potter isn't really a Potter but a Snape and so is Granger. Yeah, she told me before I passed out."

"And what are you going to do about it?" McGonagall repeated.

"If your talking about bringing Harry and Hermione into the family I've already decided that I'm going to. Harry is my heir and the one that will continue the Prince line long after I'm born. What I want to know is why Harry isn't talented in Potions and Charms. We both know that Lily and I were good, really good, in those subjects."

McGonagall gave him a look and then said, "I was thinking that maybe it was because of the Dursley's."

"I think that we should have Harry tested," Snape suggested, "If his talents and mind are being suppressed then we need to unbind it and so he can live up to both me and Lily's standards."

"I agree and take him away from those horrible Dursley's," McGonagall added. "Of course Dumbledore will protest."

Snape snorted and said, "He naturally protests at everything," Snape reasoned.

"So will you take Harry away from the Dursley's?" McGonagall asked.

"Only after I visit dear old Petunia," Snape answered, grinning, "This is the perfect chance to get my revenge."

"As long as you don't kill them."

"Why, do you think anything less of me?" Snape asked her.

McGonagall gave him a look.

The next morning Snape was called down to the Slytherin common room. Marcus Flint found Mr. Smith with boils on his body. He knew only one person that would do this and it was Draco Malfoy. Smith was taken to the wing and Snape found out from Nott that Smith had defended Harry and Hermione from Malfoy. The idea that he would call them bastards riled him up. Oh he planned on putting Malfoy straight real soon. He asked Professor McGonagall to cover his Potions class while he paid a visit to the Dursley's.

"Don't tell Dumbledore where I'm going," Snape told her.

"I won't," McGonagall promised and he left.

Going to the Dursley's wasn't what Snape called fun. But ever since he discovered that Harry and Hermione were his children he wanted to find out if Harry had been taken care of. He didn't know why but he knew that Lily would expect him to do this. He had made a promise that he would protect Potter before he discovered that Harry was his. Now this was his chance to fulfill that vow that he had made.

When he arrived at the Dursley's house he sensed the wards. They let him pass and he went to the front door and knocked on the door. When it opened Petunia let out a horrible scream but Snape pushed himself in and slammed the door.

"What are you doing here, freak," she asked him.

"I'm here to find out how you've been treating Harry," Snape said, giving her a look that told her that he better hear that she had been treating him like a human being.

"And why should you care?" Petunia asked him.

"Because I'm his father,' Snape answered.

Petunia went white.

1111111111

"Thanks for the spell, Hermione," Harry said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"No problem, did it work," Hermione asked.

"Yes, found a blasted Seamus and Dean," Harry answered.

"I can't believe they hate us," Hermione said, her eyes red from crying, "I can't believe they hate us."

"I know, but I'm use to it," Harry said, thinking about what Dudley and his Aunt and Uncle did to him.

"Well I'm not," Hermione said, "I wrote home to my adopted parents and told them that I discovered that I was adopted. I don't know what their going to say."

"If they love you then they'll tell you the truth."

"Thanks," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Oh look what we have here, a touching moment between brother and sister," said the taunting voice of Ron Weasley.

"And why don't you go and choke to death," Harry stated, not looking up from his food.

"Ooh," Ron taunted, "So how does it feel to be unwanted?"

Harry's control snapped and Ron was looking at the business end of a wand. "Why don't you shut up, Weasley, before I cause you to be unable to speak."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, what's going on here?" McGonagall demanded.

"Ask Weasley, he started it," Harry told her.

The look on McGonagall's face was hard to tell but then she said, "Both of you, in my office."

Harry removed his wand and then Ron laughed, "Can't even hex me without worrying about getting into trouble."

"I would advise you to shut up," McGonagall said, "Both of you, in my office…now."

Both boys, glaring at each other, followed her out of the Great Hall.

11111111111

Snape was beyond mad, and a dog felt it. How dare Petunia abuse Harry like that, making him cook food at the age of five. How sick had muggles gotten? He almost spinched himself when he got back to Hogwarts and poured a drink of fire whisky and drank it down. The burning sensation reminded him how powerful the stuff was. He poured another and then sat down and thought.

He would have to acknowledge them by tomorrow. If that happened the no one would dare attack them. Of course with how bad the Gryffindor's hated him they would ignore things like them being his children and attack them. A note from Madam Pomfrey, which was waiting on him when he entered his quarters, told him that Mr. Smith would be fine. He drank the drink down and then called on a very old friend of his, Madam Bones. He had some Dursley's being put in Azkaban and he wasn't going to appear to her dead drunk.

That wouldn't go well with her.

Madam Bones worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and that included enforcing laws that dealt with wizarding children. He didn't have an appointment but he knew that she would see him if he was about Harry Potter. True to his hunch a woman let him into her office, where she was busy filing a report.

"Professor Snape, welcome," she said, "I hope that Susan is being a good girl."

"She is," Snape said, "I'm here for a different reason."

"And what reason is that?" Madam Bones asked him, giving him an odd look, "And what does this have to do with Harry Potter?"

"Everything," Snape answered, "And I'll tell you what I saw."

She motioned him to sit down and he told her what had happened, which included making dinner for the family at the age of five, not getting anything to eat for days, being bullied by Dudley, being beaten on, and living in a cupboard under the stairs. When he was finished Madam Bones looked like she wanted to kill them as well.

"I need them to sign these papers," she said, "Once that's done then Moody and his new trainee, Nymphadora, can take care of them."

Snape was shocked, "Tonks, is an Auror!"

"Didn't you know, she just started training right after Hogwarts."

"She was fairly good in Potions," Snape told her, "Well I'm sure that since Alister is training her she won't get too nutty."

Amelia grinned and Snape took the papers and left.

Snape appeared back at the Dursley house and this time the husband was there. He pointed a gun at Snape and he knew that it had to be loaded.

"Get in the house and hand me your stick," Vernon ordered, "Or I swear I'll shoot you."

"And you think that people won't notice that I'm gone," Snape said, handing over his wand.

He had no choice in the matter.

"Sit down and we'll decide later what to do with you."

Snape managed to send a wandless magic message, that's what he called it, telling Madam Bones that he was being held by Vernon Dursley and to send help. The door closed behind him.

1111111111111

"Where's Severus at?" Dumbledore asked McGonagall.

"I don't know," McGonagall said, "Isn't he in his quarters?"

"No, he's not," Dumbledore answered. "The wards told me that he left and then came back hours later. He spent time in his quarters and then vanished. He hasn't been back."

McGonagall gave Dumbledore a worried look and then hurried out of her office. She knew that he had gone to see Madam Bones, as they were old friends, and she would of known where he had gone. She threw some powder from the jar that Severus kept in his office and yelled, "MADAM BONES OFFICE, MINISTRY OF MAGIC." And stuck her head in.

"Minerva, you scared me," Madam Bones said, after screaming.

"Did Severus come to your office?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I gave him a piece of paper that would alert the Aurors once the Dursley's had signed it. He didn't come back with it."

"Oh Merlin, he's-."

"I think that Moody and Tonks will have to pay a visit," Madam Bones said.

"Let me know what happens," McGonagall said and she left Madam Bones to do what needed to be done.

11111111111

"I'm going to enjoy blowing your brains out," Vernon said, "I still remember the prank that your kind pulled on me."

"For once I'm glad that James did do it, your still a pig headed jerk," Snape hissed and he got kicked in the mouth.

"Don't you dare insult my Vernon," Petunia said, "He's more of a man then you'll ever be."

Blood poured from the side of Snape's mouth and he prayed that someone would help him. Personally he never thought that he would be kidnapped by a muggle. One day this event would be funny but right now it wasn't.

"You know the Ministry is going to send you two to Azkaban, say hello to Bellatrix for me," Snape said.

Something hit him and he was knocked out.

111111111111

When Tonks and Moody arrived five police cars and a truck was in the street. People were drinking tea and shaking their heads.

"Oh Moody, there you are," said Figg, "Did you hear what happened?"

"No, what happened?" Tonks asked.

"They have Severus in there," Figg said, "I was coming back with food for the cats when I saw Vernon pushing Severus in, a gun in his hand. I called for help and they've been trying to get Vernon to come out. This is all over the news."

"Only Snape would get kidnapped," Moody growled. "Maybe we should just leave him there."

Tonks glared at him

"Your not going to do no such thing," Figg said, "Can you do anything to help."

"Leave that up to me," Tonks said and she was gone.

1111111111

A/N: Poor Snape got kidnapped. I'll post another chapter tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Harry's Unknown Sister

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place during Harry's second year. Professor Snape has the class brew a Paternity Draught that totally blows him away. Not only does he have a sister but he's not even a Potter. He finds unusual friends, enemies, and finally a family.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews.

11111111111

Chapter 3

When McGonagall got the message that Severus had been kidnapped she almost fainted from shock. Moody told her that Vernon Dursley was holding him at gunpoint and that police were trying to get him free.

"Poor Severus," McGonagall said.

She then hurried off to tell Harry and Hermione that Severus had been kidnapped by Vernon Dursley. She found them in Herbology and told Professor Sprout that she needed to see them.

"Of course," Professor Sprout said, "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, pack up your things and follow Professor McGonagall."

She watched them pack their things and then they left with her.

Once they were back in the castle she told them what had happened. To say they were shocked was an understatement of the century.

"But why would Uncle Vernon do that?" Harry asked.

"Because he hates all things that are magic," McGonagall answered, "Look, Tonks and Moody are going to try and get him out of there before those people break down the door and find your dad in robes. Lets hope that Vernon doesn't shoot him."

She saw that Harry wanted to correct her but Hermione said, "Could you let us know if he'll be okay."

"I'll let you know the moment he comes back to the castle," McGonagall said.

1111111111

"I can't believe that Snape would be that stupid," Harry said.

"Harry, I know that you don't like Professor Snape but he got kidnapped by your Uncle," Hermione said, "I think that we should be worried about him."

"She's got a point," Nott said.

Nott had joined them along with Blaise and a girl that had the last name of Greengrass. They told them that Malfoy had hexed Smith for defending him and Hermione.

"Well I think that he was being stupid,' Neville said.

"Stupid seems to be the one thing that Uncle Vernon is very good at," Harry said, "Fine, I'll worry about him but only because it's Vernon that is holding him hostage."

"I wonder if this is going to be all over the muggle news," Hermione wondered.

"I doubt it but the Ministry will use it against them," Greengrass said

"Well I hope they rot in Azkaban," Nott said.

"What's Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"Wizard prison," Nott answered.

11111111111

Tonks had changed into one of those police officers and used her wand to enter the house. It was dark and the only sounds was talking. She heard groaning and saw that Snape was moving, but bleeding. He quickly stunned the wife and that's when the husband turned. A shot was heard and Tonks screamed in pain, blood coming out of her leg.

"Now I got you, you freak," he said.

"Accio, Snape," Tonks called out and Snape was pushed against her.

Focusing on not getting splinched, she got them out of there just as the door banged open and the police came through.

The loud screaming was the next thing that she heard as she managed to not only get them to Hogwarts, across the grounds, and into the castle. She passed out from the pain and the screaming that she heard was from a student.

111111111

"Get them on some beds," Madam Pomfrey ordered and two floating figures were placed on beds while Madam Pomfrey and a group of Healers worked on them.

She called Minerva, who appeared at once through the fireplace.

"Are they going to be okay?" McGonagall asked her.

"This one as a bullet in her leg," one of the Healers, a Muggleborn that had been in Hufflepuff, said.

"Can it be removed?"

He nodded and went back to work.

"Severus will have his teeth regrown, and maybe they'll look better, and he's got a fractured skull," Madam Pomfrey told her, "But he'll be fine."

"Good to hear," McGonagall said, sounding relieved, "I thought that he was going to be gone for sure."

"How did he end up like this?' Madam Pomfrey answered.

"I'm sure that you heard that Harry and Hermione are his children," McGonagall commented and she nodded, "Well Madam Bones told me that Severus had gone to get the Dursley's to hand Harry over to them. Apparently Vernon didn't like that."

"That monster!" Madam Pomfrey hissed.

"I agree with you," McGonagall said, "I'm going to bring Harry in because we believe that his magic has been bounded in a way so that he's not doing well in his classes."

"Do you think Dumbledore did it," Madam Pomfrey suggested.

"No, I think someone else did."

She stared at her and then asked, "Who?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out and I need you to help me."

She nodded.

11111111

A/N: Sorry about this being short but it's hot out. Hope everyone is staying cool.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Harry's Unknown Sister

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place during Harry's second year. Professor Snape has the class brew a Paternity Draught that totally blows him away. Not only does he have a sister but he's not even a Potter. He finds unusual friends, enemies, and finally a family.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your review.

111111111111

Chapter 4

It took a couple of days for Snape to recover from what happened all the while the Dursley's vanished from the police and was brought before the Ministry of Magic. Madam Bones looked at them with such hate that she almost blew something up.

"You have been brought before the Ministry of Magic on the crimes of child abuse, shooting a Auror trainee, attacking a Hogwarts Professor, kidnapping, assault, and neglect. How do you plea?"

"Now listen here, you freaks," Vernon said, "I want to be let go right now."

Everyone hissed at him and then Madam Bones said, "I don't think that your in any position to make any demands. The sheer fact that you abused and neglected the very icon of our world is enough to get you the dementors kiss. However, a few decades in Azkaban should teach you a thing or two about how we do things here. Of course we could hand you over to muggle authorities were I'm sure that you'll get real acquainted with how they do things. Now once again, how do you plea?"

"Icon, he's a freak," Vernon laughed, "He's nothing but a horrible boy that deserved everything he got. Of course we did what we did, but only to put him in his place. The whole lot of you should learn your place and that is below us."

He grinned and Moody growled, "Can I torture him?"

"No," Madam Bones answered, "Your words are your plea. Does any of you feel, like I do, that their actions should result in a life sentence in Azkaban."

Everyone raised their hands and the Dursley's were sent screaming away.

The news that the Dursley's were in Azkaban hit Hogwarts and Neville and the others that chose to side with Harry and Hermione ran over to the Gryffindor table and showed him the paper. To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement.

"Isn't this great," Theo said, "Their locked away where they can't hurt anyone."

"I can't believe it, I don't have to go back," Harry said, shocked.

"Well I think that Professor Snape will be happy to hear that the Dursley's are gone," Greengrass said, grinning at the photo of a fighting Vernon Dursley.

"So what's going to happen now?" Harry wondered.

"You'll have to live with Professor Snape," Theo said.

"I'm not sure if I want to," Harry said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, "I was mad that no one told me that I was adopted but I think that it's great that you have a dad, Harry. I mean, you've always wanted one."

"I know but he's going to treat me the same as always, nothing has changed," Harry told them.

"Oh I have a funny feeling that a ton has changed, "Theo said, "Just give it time."

"Theodore is right," Blaise said, "You just need to give it time."

"Thanks," Harry said and his new friends left.

That afternoon Hermione dragged Harry to the Hospital Wing. He had gotten a letter, telling him that Madam Pomfrey wanted to see him. When they entered they found a woman reading a paper. She looked around nineteen and her hair was gone from red to blue. Her leg was covered and she hissed in pain when she moved it.

"Miss Tonks, don't move that leg," Madam Pomfrey ordered.

"Don't move that leg, you bloody try not to move your leg," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't move it," the Matron ordered and then turned to Harry and Hermione, "Thank you, Miss Granger, I'll take over from here."

"I'll see you later," Hermione said and she left Harry alone with the nurse.

"Come over here and I'll do some tests," Madam Pomfrey said, leading Harry over to a bed that happen to be next to Snape.

Snape looked like he had gotten something beaten out of him and it most likely was the bad part.

Madam Pomfrey raised her wand and muttered some spells that he had never heard of. Suddenly he felt this odd sensation go through him and then a piece of parchment formed and started to write down information. He hoped it wasn't physical. When it was finally done she grabbed it and looked it over.

"Looks like Professor McGonagall was right," she commented.

"Right about what," Harry asked, wanting to know.

"Some of your powers have been binded and your talents," she told him, "That's why your not doing well in your classes. The talent is there but it can't come out. I need to tell Professor McGonagall what I've discovered."

Harry got angry and said, "WHO BLOODY HELL DID THIS TO ME?"

"Mr. Potter, please calm down."

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN UNTIL YOU TELL ME. WHO DID THIS, DUMBLEDORE?"

"No, he did not," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Then-who-did-this-to-me," Harry demanded, through gritted teeth.

"James Potter," Madam Pomfrey answered.

The window across the room exploded.

11111111111111

"Do you really blame him for being mad," Professor McGonagall asked, "He just found out that the man that he always respected did something to him. James probably suspected that Lily had a thing with Severus and bounded Harry's talents and most of his power. So any idea how to unbind it."

"There's a ritual that can be done but it won't be the same Harry that we know," Professor Flitwick said, "He will act like both is parents."

"Ask Harry if he wants his powers and talents unbounded," McGonagall asked Flitwick, "I'm not doing anything that he doesn't want."

"Of course," Flitwick said and he left.

"I've never seen such a strong case of accidental magic before," Madam Pomfrey said, setting down, "He just exploded and so did the window."

McGonagall sighed and said, "Like I said before, do you really blame him."

"Of course not but he could of hurt Severus and Tonks."

"I know," McGonagall said, feeling bad for the boy that had lost so much.

1111111111111

"I don't know why your talking to Potter and Granger or even being their friend," Draco Malfoy said to Theo, Blaise, and Greengrass.

"And I don't really think that this is any of your business," Theo said, "Their Professor Snape's children and an automatic Slytherin."

"Granger is a filthy Mudblood," Draco said.

Theo pulled out his wand and pointed at him. "Call her that again and I'll make you wish that you were never born."

Draco laughed and then Marcus Flint came in and walked over to them.

"Professor Snape wants to see you, he's awake," Marcus told him, "And I advise that you keep your fat mouth shut unless you want to remain on the Slytherin team."

"You wouldn't dare take me off," Draco said, "My dad bought you those brooms."

"Like we need fancy brooms to win," Marcus said, "Now get going and don't come back until you've seen him."

Draco stormed out leaving some to shake their heads. They knew why Draco was acting like this, he was jealous.

11111111111

Thanks to a Calming Draught that Madam Pomfrey managed to force into him, Harry was now calmer then he had been before. Snape had woken up and told the Matron, the best that he could, that he wanted to see Malfoy. Oh great, Malfoy would have something else to make fun of him about.

"I want to leave," Harry said.

"Not until Professor Flitwick talks to you," she said.

She had gotten back, after going somewhere, and was now looking at Harry as though she knew why he wanted to leave. Thankfully Professor Flitwick showed up and escorted Harry to the Matron's office, closing the door behind him.

"Professor McGonagall wonders if you want to do a ritual to unbound your powers and talents," he asked Harry, "It would take place in Salazar's old chambers since that's the only place to do it at."

"No, I don't want to be anywhere near Slytherin," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, not everything connected to Slytherin is bad," Flitwick said, "The chamber will not harm you."

"No, I want my powers unbounded but not in that room."

"Fine, we'll do it here," Flitwick said, "But don't be shocked if Madam Pomfrey doesn't allow you anywhere near her hospital wing."

Flitwick spent time drawing the circle around Harry's body and adding runes to certain parts of the circle. This took time and Harry was starting to get tired of standing. Finally when he thought he would fall over Flitwick started the incantation. The whole room turned cold and then hot. The runes glowed with power and then he felt something inside him change. Whatever had been on him, broke, and there was a huge explosion and screaming.

The unbounding took out the entire wall of Madam Pomfrey's office and seventeen classrooms, the stone falling down to screaming students below. The door burst open and Madam Pomfrey screamed, "MY OFFICE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT?"

"I told you," Flitwick said.

1111111111

A/N: Makes me wonder if Harry can understand the reasons behind things.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Harry's Unknown Sister

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place during Harry's second year. Professor Snape has the class brew a Paternity Draught that totally blows him away. Not only does he have a sister but he's not even a Potter. He finds unusual friends, enemies, and finally a family.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews.

111111111111

Chapter 5

"Keep his son away from my wing for the rest of the term," Madam Pomfrey hissed, "I thought they were doing this unbinding in Slytherin's room."

"Harry, doesn't like anything connected to Slytherin," McGonagall said.

"Oh so that gives him the right to use my office as a unbinding room," Madam Pomfrey snarled, "He's not allowed in my wing, for the rest of the term."

And she stormed out.

"Mr. Potter, you endangered those students below," she told him, "Even though your unbounded now I want you to understand that we have our reasons why certain areas are for certain things. If you have any medical problem you will report to your father. He should be out of what's left of the wing tomorrow."

"Fine," Harry said.

"Good, now head back to Gryffindor Tower," she ordered, "And fifty points from Gryffindor for ruining school property."

Harry said nothing as he left.

11111111

Malfoy had heard about the explosion but to see it, started him. His godfather was setting in a chair and looked horrible. However the only thing that was covered was his head and the look that he gave Malfoy made him pause.

"Get over here," Snape ordered.

Malfoy approached and waited to hear what his godfather was going to say.

"Never did I expect that you would do something as stupid as hexing someone for defending others," Snape started, "They are my children and I will expect that you treat them with respect."

"And why should I?" Malfoy asked, "Granger is nothing but a filthy-."

"If you want to live to see graduation you will not finish that sentence," Snape hissed, "I might be injured but I'm not injured enough that I can't smack your butt. Harry and, hopefully, Hermione will be living with me in Prince Manor. You have a problem with that, get over it."

"But I'm your godson."

"True, but Harry is my heir," Snape countered, "Now if I hear that you've been attacking them or anyone I will personally make your second year hell. Do I make myself very clear?"

"Yes, sir," Malfoy said.

"Good, now get back to your common room," Snape snapped and Malfoy knew that he had been released.

1111111111

Harry couldn't believe that he had fifty points taken off of him just because he wouldn't go to some stupid room. This was totally unfair and the other students would hear about it. Another thing for Ron Weasley to make fun of him about. He couldn't believe that Ron had turned on him so quickly, they had been best friends. He turned the corner and saw Hermione running up to him. The only good thing about the whole thing was that he found out that he had a sister.

"We've been kicked out," Hermione informed him.

"What," Harry said, shocked.

"Percy Weasley said that we're no longer Gryffindor's because of who our father is," Hermione said, "Everyone, but Neville, hates us."

Harry had a feeling that she was right.

"Come on, lets talk to McGonagall about this," he said and he turned and headed back, Hermione with him.

McGonagall was not in a good mood when Hermione told her that Percy Weasley had kicked them out of Gryffindor House. She told them to wait and then left. Time moved so slowly, which it always does when people don't return right away. When she came back she slammed a badge on the desk and then told them that they would be staying in Godric Gryffindor's quarters.

"I'll have your things brought down," she told them.

"What are we going to do, we're not Gryffindor's anymore."

"Of course you both are," McGonagall said, "Just because you don't live in the tower doesn't mean that your not Gryffindor's. And trust me, Percy Weasley won't be giving out orders anytime soon."

Harry had a feeling that Percy just lost his badge.

1111111

A/N: That's all I can write, sorry about it being a short chapter. The next one will be longer but it's just too hot.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Harry's Unknown Sister

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place during Harry's second year. Professor Snape has the class brew a Paternity Draught that totally blows him away. Not only does he have a sister but he's not even a Potter. He finds unusual friends, enemies, and finally a family.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

111111111111

To Everyone: Sorry about not posting, I had this already on my Doc Manager, but have been so busy that I didn't get a chance to get it put up. Thanks for your wonderful reviews and I will get the next chapter up soon.

111111111111

Chapter 6

The next morning the entire Gryffindor House, minus, Neville, was brought into the Great Hall. The other houses were eating in their common rooms so that Professor McGonagall would have the full space of the Great Hall to vent how much she hated the sight of her own house.

"Never, in all my time at Hogwarts have I ever seen a whole house turn against two people," she told them, "I will not stand for you all to disgrace the name of Godric Gryffindor by acting like a bunch of morons. I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU, ANY OF YOU, RIGHT NOW. YOU MAKE ME WANT TO HEX ALL OF YOU SO BADLY THAT YOUR PARENTS WON'T BE ABLE TO RECONIGIZE YOU."

She took a deep breath and then screamed, "I WISH ALL OF YOU HAD NEVER COME TO HOGWARTS. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LEARN HERE, YOU DESERVE TO BE AT HOME WHERE YOU CAN LEARN TO BE THE ANIMALS THAT I SEE YOU AS. HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE ICON OF OUR WORLD AND THEN SHOVE THAT ICON AND HIS SISTER OUT OF GRYFFINDOR. YOU DO NOT OWN THIS HOUSE AND YOU DO NOT OWN THIS SCHOOL."

"He's not our icon, he's a stinking Snape," said Dean Thomas.

"CRUC-."

"NO, MINERVA," Dumbledore yelled, "DON'T SINK TO THE LEVEL OF TOM."

McGonagall's hand was shaking and suddenly all the windows were blown away, the Gryffindor's screaming.

"DETENTION AND SEVEN HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR," McGonagall said as the door opened and a fully healed Snape came in.

"I'll leave and come back," he told her, closing the door behind him.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT."

A blast of fire balls came out of her wand and the Gryffindor's bolted.

"Calm down, Minerva, at least you didn't hex the little idiot," Dumbledore told her, "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to resort them. They can't stay in Gryffindor's quarters and they might get attacked."

"Oh James and Lily would roll over in their graves," McGonagall stated, "I know that Harry isn't James son but still."

"I know," Dumbledore said, "I'll have Harry and Hermione come up to my office and get resorted."

She nodded and then she left, her wand still out.

That afternoon both Harry and Hermione showed up, both looking confused. Dumbledore at once told them that they had done nothing wrong but told them what had happened.

"Minerva, almost went to Azkaban," Dumbledore told them, "I've never seen her this angry in my life and she's normally a well controlled witch. However, to protect you from the students I'm going to have you resorted."

"I knew we weren't Gryffindor's anymore," Hermione said.

"Your still Gryffindor's in your hearts," Dumbledore corrected, giving her a small smile, "However, your going to need to be resorted as a means of protection."

Both of them nodded and Dumbledore had Hermione come first and the hat was placed on her head.

"Well, we meet again," the hat said, "Since your not allowed in Gryffindor anymore, I'll put you in….RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was taken off and Dumbledore changed her robes from Gryffindor to Ravenclaw.

"Your next, Harry."

The hat was placed on his head and it screamed, "RAVENCLAW!"

"I'll have Professor Flitwick come up and take you to Ravenclaw tower," Dumbledore said, "I trust that you'll both make your house proud. If you have any problems with them then let Flitwick know."

"At least I'm not in Slytherin," Harry commented.

"That's because your gift of snake talking is gone," the hat said, "Your now what your suppose to be."

When they left, Harry confused by the whole snake talking, Dumbledore asked the hat what he meant.

"Harry is not longer a Horcrux," the hat said, "He now has his parents full brains and talents. He'll be a great asset to Ravenclaw."

"Finally, Harry can be normal," Dumbledore said, with a smile.

111111111111

"Now this is the entrance to Ravenclaw tower," Flitwick told them, as they appeared before an eagle, "It will ask you a riddle and you must answer it. If you can't answer it then it will make you wait until someone comes along that can. Remember, any bullying that you get let me know and I'll take care of it."

"Yes, sir," Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Well try it," Flitwick said and they turned to the eagle.

"What is the opposite of day?" the eagle asked.

"Night," Harry answered.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw Tower," the eagle said and it opened its mouth to let them in.

Professor Flitwick followed.

"May I have your attention," he called out and everyone turned from what they were doing, "As you know this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. You are to welcome them to our house with open arms and do not act like the Gryffindor's. We have more class then that! Agatha Worm."

A tall girl appeared at once.

"I'll take Hermione up to her room," she told him.

"Good, follow her," he told Harry, "She'll make sure that you know where the boys dorms are. And remember all research projects that Professor Snape wants done is to be done by the end of the week. He wants variety."

And he left.

"Research project," Harry said, confused.

"Professor Snape hands out research projects to all the houses," Agatha told them, "Don't tell me you former Gryffindor's don't remember that he assigned it."

"I wasn't paying attention," Harry confessed.

"Then you better hurry up, it's due by the end of the week," Agatha warned.

"Thanks," Harry said and she showed him where his dorm was at then took Hermione to hers.

111111111111

"So their in Ravenclaw," Snape said, "Glad their in the brainy house and glad I've got my teeth back."

"Glad your back," Dumbledore said, "I had to stop Minerva from hexing a student."

Snape was shocked and then Dumbledore told him what had happened.

"I've never seen her act like that, not even with James and his gang," Snape said.

"Well she was mad," Dumbledore told him, sighing, "You know how much she cares for Harry and Hermione."

"I believe that," Snape agreed. "Hermione, happens to be one of her favorite students."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"So when are you going to be able to come back to work or has Madam Pomfrey denied me my Potions Master for another week."

Snape would of smiled if his teeth still didn't hurt a bit.

"I'll be allowed back tomorrow," Snape told him, "I have that research project that the students need to turn in."

"Then I'll let you free to make students lives hell."

"Oh I have more then that to do," Snape told him and then got up and left.

That night an owl from Madam Bones arrived, with a letter. It told Snape that he was now the father of both Harry and Hermione. The only thing that he had to do was sign their new names. Snape decided to allow Harry to keep his old first name but changed it from Potter to Snape. He changed Hermione's name to Morrigan Snape, after the Celtic goddess of Death. It was a fitting name for someone that's his daughter. He let the owl go and then sent another letter out, this time to Harry and Morrigan.

1111111111

A/N: I'm going to be posting chapters for the next two weeks but then I'm moving. Don't worry I'm going to still write chapters and then post two chapters when I get to a library computer and continue doing that until I get the net in my new place. Thanks everyone that reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Harry's Unknown Sister

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place during Harry's second year. Professor Snape has the class brew a Paternity Draught that totally blows him away. Not only does he have a sister but he's not even a Potter. He finds unusual friends, enemies, and finally a family.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews.

111111111111

Chapter 7

The next morning word came out that Professor Snape was back teaching. Over at the Ravenclaw table Harry and Hermione grinned when they saw the scared looks on the Gryffindor faces. Serve them right, Harry thought.

"Ooh is the little lions scared," Hermione taunted, "Serve them right, throwing us out of our house."

Even though Harry didn't like Snape he was glad that Snape was back.

"So are you going to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?" a girl that was a year older than Harry asked.

"Unless Flitwick wants me to," Harry answered.

"Well I'm sure that you can ask Professor Flitwick and he'll let you on," she said, "Wouldn't it be nice to see the look on Weasel's face when we win."

Harry laughed and then said, "Since you put it that way, I'll ask."

"Good," she said and returned to her breakfast.

The morning post arrived, like usual, and this time Hedwig delivered a letter. Harry thought it was from Hagrid but then he saw a very fine looking writing that he had never seen before. He opened it and read:

Harry,

I know that you don't want to read anything from me but everything is final. You and your sister are now part of the Prince line. I've changed Hermione's name of Morrigan, it seems fitting. I've kept your name because I don't want to take away anything that connects you to your mother and stepfather. I might not of liked him but I'm not that cold.

I'm taking you to Diagon alley to get that spell undone that is causing you to wear glasses. Let me know if you need anything and I'm hoping, within time, that you will consider me family.

Professor S. Snape

Harry groaned. He was trying so hard to hate Snape again but the man was trying so hard to make Harry like him. The reversal of the spell that caused him to need classes sounded too tempting to resist. Harry handed the letter to Hermione and she read it.

"So he's changing my name, just like that," Hermione said, her tone cold. "I like Hermione, thank you very much."

"Hay, Hermione, want to kiss my feet?" Ron Weasley asked.

The Gryffindor's all laughed and Hermione went red.

"You were saying," Harry said.

"Fine, I'll take the name change," Hermione told him and then she gave him the finger.

"Morg, very classy," Harry said, shocked that his sister had done it.

"Well that's how I feel about Ronald Weasley," Hermione, now Morrigan, told him.

Harry had to grin.

1111111111111111

Snape almost spit out his coffee when he saw his daughter doing what she did. He naturally glared at Ronald Weasley. That boy was worse than James, and he didn't think that was even possible. He would have a talk with Morrigan when he got around to it. The bell rang and he headed down to his classroom. He had a class with the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's and he didn't want to be late.

"Today we are going to have your projects turned in," he told them.

The Slytherin's, naturally, started to pull their things out but the Gryffindor's looked as though he was speaking another tongue. He glared at the lions and then smirked.

"Oh don't tell me that you all forgot the assignment that I handed out," he said, "Well if you all weren't so interested in making my children's lives hell then you wouldn't had enough time to do it. How about a hundred points from Gryffindor and detention for the next three months."

That got Gryffindor glared his way.

Later he told Minerva about it and she laughed, saying, "Serves them right!"

"Oh it does," Snape told her, "I'm going to write to Harry and Morrigan, telling them they have two more weeks to do the work. That should ensure that I get the work from them."

McGonagall grinned and said, "Showing favoritism to them already."

"After what happened to me, I can show it because it's the right thing to do," Snape told her.

"I agree with you on that," Dumbledore said, "But I'm sure that he won't be doing it all the time."

Snape shook his head and said, "Only once."

11111111111111

Classes were really good for Harry. No one in Ravenclaw cared that his father was Professor Snape. They all talked highly about him and then adding to the fact that one of the older Prefects that Harry and Morrigan hadn't met told him that he and his sister had two weeks more to get their project done topped everything off. Of course with the bounds off he was able to pay attention during History of Magic, which is what the Ravenclaw's had that morning, and then they had Defense Against the Dark Arts which was still a pomp show.

"He's not gay!" Morrigan pointed out.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Harry said.

She glared at him.

He had lunch with his sister and the rest and then headed for Charms, the only subject they had with the Gryffindorks, as Morrigan like to call them. Today Professor Flitwick was talking about Memory Charms.

"They have the power to altar your memory or even take it away," he told the class, Harry and Morrigan writing notes down as quickly as Professor Flitwick was talking. "The spell for the memory charm is Obliviate."

He continued with his lecture and when the bell rang he told the class that they had to write a two roll essay on the memory charm and when it should be applied.

"We should have this done by tonight," Morrigan said.

"Of course," Harry said and they left.

Harry would talk to Flitwick about Quidditch later.

That night, after dinner, Morrigan told Harry about a girl that she had met name Luna Lovegood. She didn't like it that Luna was being bulled.

"What did you see?" Harry asked.

"I saw this girl taking her shoes," Morrigan said, "I told you because you know what it's like to be bullied by your cousin and fake relations."

"Why do they have a problem with her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, maybe its because she's odd or that her father has this paper called The Quibbler. I haven't read it but others tell me that its garbage. Still they have no right to take her things no matter how strange she is."

"I'll tell Flitwick about it," Harry promised.

"Thanks," Morrigan said and they went back to their work.

The next morning Harry and Morrigan cornered Flitwick and told him what Morrigan had seen. "I was bullied when I was around the Dursley's and the idea that someone in Ravenclaw is being treated like I was I'm not going to stand for."

"Thank you, Mr. Snape, for bringing this to my attention," Flitwick told him, "Ten points to Ravenclaw for caring about your house mate."

"No problem," Harry said and then they hurried off, Morrigan hoping that something was done.

Later, in the common room, Flitwick brought the full Ravenclaw house in. He gave them all looks and then said, "How dare you treat your house mate like the Gryffindor's treated the Snape children. It has come to my attention, and don't look around to see if anyone reported to me, that you have been bullying Miss Lovegood because she's different. I will not stand for this! If this continues you can join the blasted Gryffindor's in detention, do I make myself very clear."

They all nodded.

"We are suppose to be a shining example to Hogwarts, we are suppose to stick together. Doing this shows that we're no better then the others. Fifty points from Ravenclaw and if this happens again its detention."

He motioned them to leave and they left.

"So Flitwick pulled them on the carpet," Blaise said when Harry and Morrigan told them what had happened.

"Yep," Morrigan said.

"Well Professor Snape does the same thing to us if we're caught doing something that brings shame to the house."

"I can believe that," Morrigan said, "He doesn't seem like the kind of person that puts up with this sort of thing."

"So what's happening in Gryffindor, Neville," Harry asked.

"Oh their mad," Neville said, "We were told to turn in our project and none of us had ours. Snape took a whole bunch of points off and gave us all zero's. Personally I don't know how I could of done it with all the horsing around they do."

"Well I'm sure that their parents are going to say how unfair the whole thing is," Morrigan stated, sneering, "Stupid dorks, the whole lot of them. Well except you, Neville."

"Thanks," Neville said.

"Do you still have to serve that detention," Blaise asked.

Harry had gotten a letter from Flitwick, telling him that Lockhart wanted him to serve detention with him. Harry shuttered.

"I'm going to ask Professor Snape if I can serve it with him," Harry said, "I'm not letting Lockhart near me. He makes me feel like taking a shower."

Blaise laughed and said, "I never thought anyone would want to get detention with Professor Snape."

"At least Snape doesn't make me feel like taking a bath," Harry pointed out.

"Point taken," Theo said.

"Harry, he's not going to do anything to you," Morrigan said, "He's a great wizard!"

Harry snorted at that.

11111111111111

Note: Harry's got a bad feeling about Lockhart and Morrigan doesn't. I think it's the crush thing that is making her narrow viewed. What do you think? See you next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Harry's Unknown Sister

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place during Harry's second year. Professor Snape has the class brew a Paternity Draught that totally blows him away. Not only does he have a sister but he's not even a Potter. He finds unusual friends, enemies, and finally a family.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews, loved them.

1111111111111

Chapter 8

The next Potions lesson, which was a week after Harry discovered the truth about him having a father (A/N: I delayed Harry's detention to the second week.) they were all working on another potion. This time a Tongue Tying Solution. Both Harry and Morrigan were working together, as before, so they both knew that nothing was going to happen. This class was with the Hufflepuff's and Harry was glad that he wouldn't have to put up with the Gryffindor's giving them the Eye Ray of Death look. Harry found brewing to be enjoyable and was able to produce something that looked like it would work.

The only people that were having a little bit of a problem was the Hufflepuff's but even they manage to produce something that could work. When the bell rang Professor Snape kept Harry back while the rest left.

"Close the door," Snape ordered, "I don't want jealous Mr. Malfoy to overhear what we're talking about."

Harry closed the door and then sat down.

"I heard from Mr. Zabini that you don't wish to have detention with Lockhart," Snape said, addressing what had been on Harry's mind.

"Yeah, I don't trust him," Harry stated, "He gives me the freaking creeps."

"He said that you want to serve detention with me, didn't know that I was getting popular."

Harry grinned at him and said, "Well at least I know that you won't try anything. I know that the Wizarding world dresses differently then others but still, I can't shake how off me makes me feel."

Harry saw Snape looking at him and then he left. Harry wondered what he had done wrong but then Snape returned with a box and put it on the table. He then opened it and pulled out a necklace. It was a simple piece but somehow Harry could feel the magic coming from it.

"This will protect you from anything that he might do," Snape told him, handing it to Harry, "That should make you feel comfortable being around him."

"So he won't give me the creeps anymore."

"No, he will still but if he tries anything that you don't like then it will blast him against the wall," Snape explained, "This also covers very annoying people like Ron Weasley."

Harry put it on at once, feeling the magic coming off of it.

"Thanks," Harry said.

Snape nodded and then asked, "Are you trying out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team? Flitwick suggested that you might want to try out."

"I was going to ask him but then Morrigan told me about Luna being bullied and I decided to address that problem, first."

Snape gave him a look and then said, "I heard the Lovegoods were odd. However, I don't support bullying of that family. Her mother was an excellent Potions Mistress. She trained me!"

Harry stared at him and then said, "Really, I didn't know that."

"Well there's a lot of things about me that you don't know," Snape pointed out, "I'm hoping to impart some of my wisdom to you, over time."

Harry said nothing, once again there was this war going on between hating Snape and enjoying the fact that he was spending time with his father.

"Well head off to dinner," Snape told him, "I'll see you later."

"Sure," Harry said and he left.

Harry was hurrying up to the Great Hall when he was cornered by Malfoy and his two stupid friends. Harry had put the necklace under his shirt so that no one would see it. He didn't want to tip Lockhart off that he didn't trust him. Malfoy smirked at him along with his two stupid friends.

"You think that you can take my godfather away from me," he said, "I'll show you what I do to those that steal what belongs to me."

"I'm not stealing anyone's godfather away," Harry told him, "I don't even have one!"

Malfoy smirked and asked, "Who would want to be a godfather to you?"

Harry stepped back and said, "Leave me alone."

Malfoy pulled out his wand and before Harry could move a spell was shot at him. Suddenly a shield formed and the spell shot back at Malfoy. He was blasted off his feet and hair started growing everywhere. Malfoy looked at Harry in horror and so did Harry, then he sneered and left.

111111111111111

Snape was alerted that the charm had activated and groaned. Either Lockhart tried something with his son or someone had attacked him. He placed his bets on either Malfoy or Weasley. Getting up from his papers he left and headed towards the Great Hall. That's when he found Malfoy, covered in hair and the hair was still growing. Yep, this was the charm's doing.

"Professor, Potter hexed me," he said.

"Don't like to me," Snape hissed, "I know that you hexed him. So how do you like the little charm that I placed on my son?"

Malfoy looked at him with horror and then Snape made a camera appear and shot a photo of Malfoy.

"Oh this is going to look good in my photo album or better yet, sent to your mother."

Malfoy paled and Snape left him, a laugh coming out of his mouth.

Naturally Snape wrote to Narcissa, telling her what her son had done. He wrote the following:

Narcissa,

I don't know what your husband has been teaching your son but I will not stand for it. I just discovered that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are my children. They have been legally adopted by me and I will not stand for your son attacking mine. I put a charm on Harry and when your son attacked him, the charm worked and made hair grow. I enclose the photo that I took.

Tell him that if he wants to remain my godson he will not attack my children.

Severus

He gave the letter to his owl, which flew away.

1111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short. I wanted to cover a couple of things that will shape the story. Hope you like the chapter and I'll see you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Harry's Unknown Sister

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place during Harry's second year. Professor Snape has the class brew a Paternity Draught that totally blows him away. Not only does he have a sister but he's not even a Potter. He finds unusual friends, enemies, and finally a family.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your wonderful reviews, got lots of them.

111111111111

Warning: Very angry Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall.

111111111111

Chapter 9

Harry was not looking forward to going to his detention, not at all. He felt comforted that he had the charm on but he still didn't want to go. Still, he had to trust that things would work out and he wouldn't be on the receiving end of the pain. He knocked on Lockhart's door and it opened.

"Just the person that I wanted to see," he said, "Come in, we have a lot of work to do."

Harry mentally groaned.

The detention was to sign Lockhart's signature, which Harry did, to each of his fan mail letters. As Harry sat down Lockhart talked all about all the things that he did. Personally Harry didn't believe any of it as Lockhart had proven that he wasn't really that much of a wizard. When he was finally finished talking he started to ask questions.

"So I bet your ticked pink being around someone as famous as myself."

"Not really," Harry answered, "Fame is overrated!"

Lockhart grinned at him and then touched his shoulder. Harry didn't like this and he said, "Take your hands off of me."

"Now is that any way to treating a famous wizard?" Lockhart asked, "Don't worry I'm not going to-."

A blast of red light came from the charm and Lockhart was blasted off the seat and against the wall. Harry bolted.

Harry ran as fast as he could to his father's office. He almost ran into him, who had McGonagall next to him. The look on his face told Harry that he knew exactly what had happened. He was livid!

"Get back to Ravenclaw tower," Snape told him, "Your detention is over!"

"Thanks," Harry said and he left, glad that his father was taking care of things.

It would be sometime before he realized that he had called Snape 'father' in his mind.

11111111111

Snape couldn't believe that Lockhart had attempted to touch his son in a way that would even make the Dark Lord sick. No one touched his son and got away with it, just like no one touched his daughter and got away with it. McGonagall was confused until they saw Lockhart against the wall, strips of light covering him. He was, Snape turned away.

"Oh that's sick!" McGonagall said, "Getting your jollies off."

Snape waved a wand and what he didn't want to see was out of his sight. Seeing a man's body still physically ready to get off from what he was about to do made Snape want to vomit, after he cursed him with pain.

"Take Lockhart to Dumbledore's office," Snape told her, "I don't want to see him right now."

"No problem," McGonagall said and she took him away.

It took several hours for Snape to calm down enough to not want to hex Lockhart when he saw him. Tonks was there, along with Moody, and they both looked like they were on the verge of killing him. Dumbledore's eyes lacked any sparkle that they normally had.

"I didn't do anything wrong?" Lockhart said, "The boy needs-."

"He gets what he needs from Severus," Dumbledore said and Snape knew that it was taking everything that Dumbledore had to not show him what made him the most feared wizard, "I didn't give you any rights to touch any students let alone a child of one of our Professors."

Lockhart laughed and Dumbledore lost it, "THIS IS NOT FUNNY, YOU SICK FUCK!"

Snape and McGonagall were shocked, they had never heard Dumbledore cuss before. Moody was grinning but even Tonks was shocked.

"Take him away before I go to Azkaban," Dumbledore ordered, "But keep Miss Tonks here."

"With pleasure," Moody said and he took Lockhart away.

"We need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," McGonagall told him.

"Which is why I asked Tonks to stay here," Dumbledore said, taking several deep breaths, "Nymphadora, I need you to take over as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Don't call me that, its Tonks."

Dumbledore grinned at her and then said, "Do you accept the job?"

"Sure and I don't touch young kids," Tonks told him.

Snape had a very bad feeling about this but he said nothing.

1111111111111

"You mean that Lockhart is one of those men that dad arrests," a boy said to Harry when he told everyone what Lockhart tried to do to him.

"And what does your dad do that he's around these people?" someone asked him.

"He works for Scotland Yard, thank you very much," was the answer that he got.

"I'm glad that he didn't hurt you," someone said.

"Me too," Harry said.

"So I wonder who are Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be," Terry Boot asked.

"I think we'll find out soon enough," Harry answered.

On Monday the school found out who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was going to be. Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent. Even though it was Monday morning there was nothing in the rules that stated that Dumbledore couldn't call everyone's attention.

"As those in Ravenclaw house knows Professor Lockhart, the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, tried to assault Professor Snape's son. He's been removed and sent to Azkaban. Therefore Professor Tonks will be taking over as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The Hufflepuffs that knew her when she was in school cheered. She looked totally out of place but Harry had a feeling that she would be a lot better then Lockhart.

"Didn't she leave Hogwarts last year," Morrigan commented.

"She was in her last year when you guys started," Terry Boot pointed out, "Glad to see someone that we know in the spot."

Harry nodded and then he heard, "Oh I bet old Snape hates having a woman in his dream job."

Harry glared at the speaker and went back to his breakfast.

111111111111

A/N: Hope you like what happened to Lockhart. I still think that he liked kids a little too much. The next chapter will have Narcissa and Snape's decision for Godfather and Mother.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Harry's Unknown Sister

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place during Harry's second year. Professor Snape has the class brew a Paternity Draught that totally blows him away. Not only does he have a sister but he's not even a Potter. He finds unusual friends, enemies, and finally a family.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters and I'm not making any money.

1111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your wonderful reviews, they keep me going. Tonks is my fav character and I'm also going to get rid of that curse. No more one year Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers.

111111111111

Chapter 10

It took a couple of days for things to finally quiet down enough to even qualify as being back to normal. The Gryffindor and Slytherins were both clawing at each other to get spots to practice and Ron Weasley, thankfully, was reported to be the worst Seeker that Gryffindor ever had. So all and all Harry was very happy with how things were going. Defense Against the Dark Arts had gone back to being his favorite subject and he was getting better at Potions.

11111111111111

Snape's week was going well, even though he wasn't the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He had gotten a response from Narcissa, telling him that she was shocked and disappointed in how her son was acting. Of course she decided to visit, something that Snape wasn't that happy about. He didn't think he could handle this much Malfoy so early in the month. However he told her that she could visit just as long as she kept her opinion to herself and didn't try and excuse her son's behavior.

Mother's might be shocked at how their children were acting but get them alone and they start defending them.

She arrived at seven, on time.

Narcissa Malfoy, born Black, was a tall women, very elegant, Pureblood to the core, and wore a long blue robe. She had white hair but black hair on-top. Snape had long since tried to figure out how this was even possible. She gave him a look and then settled into a seat.

"Want something to drink?"

"No," she answered. "Look, I'm sorry about how my son acted and he had no right to do what he did."

"That's right, he didn't," Snape said, "Harry, is making friends with some of the Slytherin's and they don't approve of what your son is doing."

She sighed and said, "I've tried to tell Lucius that Draco needs to act his age but he won't listen. He almost failed his first year and I believe its because he was so focus on making Potter's life hell that he didn't care for his studies."

"And he's still making Harry's life hell," Snape added, "That child has been bullied and I heard that he prevented another child from being bullied like he was. Your son needs to learn that not everyone knows about the Malfoy's are impressed with the wealth. He learns all that and he will actually make a decent member of society."

Narcissa nodded and then asked, "Have you decided on who will be their godparents?"

"I'm still thinking about that," Snape said, glad for a change of subject.

"Well let me know who you choose," she said, "Not that I'll tell Lucius, of course."

"Of course," Snape said, "I'll let you know if there's anymore trouble that your son lands in."

Narcissa nodded and thankfully left.

Snape thought long about what Narcissa had said. He knew that Harry and Morrigan needed godparents and he already wanted Minerva to be their godmother. She protected them even though they were no longer in her house. A sudden knock on the door broke him away from his thoughts.

"Enter," he said.

The door opened to reveal Tonks, who looked like was she was going somewhere.

"Got the grading done," she told him, "I'm going to the Hogshead for a drink."

"Do you think that's wise?" Snape asked her.

She grinned and answered, "Hay, I do what I like and I want to go to the Hogshead."

"Then don't let me keep you," he told her.

She winked at him before she left.

"Women, what the hell are they even around," Snape asked to an empty room.

He would never understand them, never.

The next morning, as though his brain was deciding on this very important decision, woke him up to the decision that Minerva would be their godmother and Dumbledore would be their godfather. He really didn't have that many positive role model wizards and witches that would fit the bill as a proper godparent. But first he had to inform Minerva and Albus of his decision, Merlin help him.

"You want us to be their godparent," McGonagall said when Snape told her and Dumbledore about what he had decided.

Or his brain had decided for him.

"Yes," Snape answered.

"Oh thank you, Severus," McGonagall said, "I love them like their my own."

"Well all we have to do is get you married off and Harry and his sister will have a mum."

Snape could see the gears of planning going through both of the new godparents brains. This was so not what he planned on when he said that he wanted them to be Harry and Morrigan's godparents.

"You are not setting me up on a date," Snape told them.

Both of them now had grins like sharks. Kooky gay Headmaster and horrible woman, he did not understand them.

"I swear if you set me up on a date I'm going to have a Headmaster on a open fire with a Deputy Headmistress as desert," Snape vowed.

McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder, "Now, dear, we're not going to do any of the sort."

"Yeah, and my father was a vampire," Snape commented, snorting. "Your both planning something, to which I will not be apart of."

"Now, dear, its all in your head."

That was the worst lie that Minerva McGonagall had ever come up with.

"We'll let Harry and Morrigan know that we're their godparents," Dumbledore told Snape.

"Fine, but no matchmaking," Snape told him and he left.

11111111111

"We are so bad," McGonagall told Dumbledore.

"True, but Severus needs to be around a woman," Dumbledore told her, "I think I've got the perfect person for the job of future mother."

"Who?" McGonagall asked.

"Why, Tonks," Dumbledore answered and both sharks started planning.

11111111111

"I finally got the thing done," Harry told Morrigan, "Now I can relax and wait or it to be due."

"I got mine done yesterday," Morrigan told him.

"Show off," Harry snorted and then the owl post arrived.

For the past couple of days Harry hadn't gotten anything other than the letter that Snape had given him. This time Hedwig had a letter for him, this time from Dumbledore. He opened and read:

Harry and Morrigan,

Severus has asked me and Minerva to be your godparents and we've agreed. I'm so happy to have you in the family.

Albus Dumbledore

"I can't believe it," Morrigan said, grinning, "My favorite teacher as my godmother."

"I wonder if those two are up to something," Harry suddenly commented.

Morrigan looked at him and then asked, "Why do you wonder that?"

"Because knowing Dumbledore he's going to try and set Snape up with a date."

Morrigan gave him a look and then said, "Want us to watch them?"

"Now that's the best idea that you've come up with all month."

She grinned and said, "Thanks."

111111111

A/N: Poor Snape, giggles. The next chapters will be long, but some will be short.


End file.
